Drama Dalam Kehidupan
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta segitiga antara Rin dan Len yang sudah menikah dan Ibu tiri dari Len, Luka. Semuanya disatukan oleh Hujan yang ritmis, lirih, melankolis, magis dan nostalgis.. #gapinter bikin summary.. Chap 2 update
1. Prologue : Hujan yang ritmis

Prolog : Hujan yang Ritmis.

Rin memejamkan matanya berkali-kali. Jalanan disini agak sedikit berkabut. Arak pandandangannya agak menyempit karena hujan yang sangat deras. Wiper mobilnya harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membantunya mempertajam indra pengheliatannya yang sangat vital dalam hal mengemudi.

Biasanya jam segini, ia sudah berada dirumah berdua dengan suami tercintanya. Saling bercerita, berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya malam, atau sekedar duduk bersisian sambil bercerita hal yang tidak jelas.

Biasanya.

Dan kali ini malam ini tak seperti biasanya.

Yang sama hanyalah hujan.

Hujan tetap ritmis. Berirama. Menguarkan wangi tanah yang ia sukai sedari dulu.

Wangi tanah yang menghangatkan jiwa.

Cobalah untuk menghirupnya. Rasanya akan menusukmu dengan kehangatan disebuah malam dingin yang melankolis.

Hujan itu indah bukan?

Sedari kecil, Rin menyukai hujan. Ia mampu berdiam diri didepan jendela untuk meratapi hujan. Melihat jarum-jarum tipis yang terbuat dari air menusuk bumi.

Hujan juga lah yang menyatukan dirinya dengan satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yng mampu membuatnya tenang dan merasa aman.

Satu-satunya pangeran dalam hidupnya, Len Kagamine.

Tbc

Hai IA mau bikin fic baru lagi ni. IA dapet inspirasi saat naca novel kesukaan IA www

Ini masih prolog. Jika ingin dilanjutkan review yaa...

-HachipIA

Next : chapter one : sudah berapa lama


	2. Chapter 1 : Sudah berapa lama?

Chapter one : Sudah berapa lama?

* * *

"Rin."

"Hmm?"

"Mama akan datang kemari. Tidak apakan?" Tanya Len dengan nada memelas. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya tersebut. Rin berusah mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi yang sangat dalam pada mamanya.

Rin menurunkan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengoles mentega pada roti untuk sarapan pagi mereka berdua, Rin dan Len. Moodnya menjadi kacau saat tau mamanya akan datang kerumah mereka.

"Rin? Kau tak apa? Apa kau tidak suka mama datang kemari?" Tanya Len dengan nada khawatir.

Rin terbengong-bengong.

Perasaan aku kan belum ngomong? Batin Rin dalam hati. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Enggak kok. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Apa Mama nggak capek ya bolak balik Sapporo-Tokyo?"

"Mama kan naik pesawat Rin. Jadi gak capek lah.." Kata Len seraya terkikik geli. Rin terdiam. Rasanya capek kalau ada Mama dirumah. Bukan hanya capek badan, tapi capek hati pun dirasakan oleh Rin. Uppss...

Padahal Mama itu mama tirinya Len. Gimana kalau mama kandung ya?

Sama aja dong Rin. Kan sama-sama ibu mertuamu, gimana sih?

"Rin kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Len seraya melepas kacamata bacanya. Ia menutup koran yang ia baca sedari tadi. Rin menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak kok Len. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Ujar Rin dengan agak ragu. Len menatap intens istrinya tersebut. Rin yang merasa ditatap seperti itu langsung bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Kamu enggak suka kalau Mama datang ya?"

Rin kaget. "Ti-tidak kok Len... Aku tak bilang seperti itu. Kamunya saja yang suka menghubung-hubungkan."

Defensive. Ciri khas istrinya kalau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Len sangat tahu itu. Len menghela nafas. Gara-gara pembicaraan ini, moodnya mendadak hilang. Ia tak bernafsu untuk memakan roti yang disajikan istrinya itu. Len kembali menghadap ke arah istrinya yang tampak murung tersebut.

"Aku akan ada meeting pagi dikantor. Bisa kah aku membawa rotinya ke ke kantor saja?" Tanya Len berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rin mendengus pelan. Ia menyiapkankan kotak bekal Len, lalu memasukkan roti oles mentega tersebut. Lalu ia memasukkan kotak bekal tersebut ke tas kantor milik Len.

"Jadi, nanti yang jemput Mama di bandara siapa?" Tanya Rin seraya merapihkan rambutnya yang kira-kira panjang sepinggang. Len menghela nafas. Ssejujurnya, ia tak suka membahas hal ini lagi.

"Nanti aku suruh Lui untuk menjemput Mama.."

"Nyonya Luka sudah datang tadi siang. Ia memindahkan sofa hijau diruang tamu kedekat aquarium."

Rin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Baru saja ia pulang dari kantor, ia langsung disambut oleh laporan dari salah satu pembantunya.

Ia heran dengan Mamanya itu. Kenapa Mamanya itu suka sekali memindahkan barang-barangnya tanpa seizinnya?

Rin menghela nafas. Inilah alasan Rin kurang suka dengan Mertuanya tersebut.

Mamanya satu ini suka sekali memindahkan barang tanpa seizin yang punya. Suka menghina Rin bahwa Rin itu dari golongan commoner. Selalu mengejek Rin kalau Rin tak bisa membahagiakan Len. Selalu bilang bahwa Rin selalu berantem dengan Len sehingga hingga sepuluh tahun pernikahan antara Rin dan Len belum di karuniani seorang anak pun.

Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Mereka selalu bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa anak. Rin kembali menghela nafas.

Sepuluh tahun pernikahannya dengan Len. Mereka belum dikaruniani seorang anak pun. Yap, Rin trauma. Sudahh empat kali Rin mengalami keguguran. Dan saat di cek oleh dokter, dinding rahim Rin memang sangat lemah sehingga divonis tak bisa membawa seorang anak pun. Vonis itu mematahkan semangat Rin yang sedaru kecil jika sudah menikah ingin memiliki banyak anak.

"Rin deaaar! Mama kangen kamuu! Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Tiba-tiba Luka, Ibu tiri Len sekaligus mertua Rin menghampiri Rin yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"B-baik kok ma.." Balas Rin dengan pelan. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk bicara dengan mertuanya itu. Luka tersenyum dan dengan elegannya merangkul pundak Rin.

Rin langsung diserang pusing. Benar deh, ia tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun hari ini. "Ma, aku izin sebentat ya.. Aku agak pusing. Mungkin karena kurang tidur.." Ujar Rin berusaha sopan. Luka nampak kecewa.

"Kutang tidur? Kamu abis _make love _ ya sama Len?" Tanyanya. Rin mendelik. Pertanyaannya sangat sopan sekali bukan? Membicarakan hal ini sekarang malah membuatnya tambah pusing.

"Engg.. Aku ke ke kamar dulu. Permisi.." ujar Rin yang berusaha menghindari mertuanya itu. Rin pun masuk kekamar dan meringkuk di dalam hangatnya selimut.

_**Tbc**_

_Hai IA kembali. IA update yang ni duluan soalnya chap 1-4 masih pendek. Jadi masih bisa di upload lewat android IA yang lagi ngambek hehehe_

_Makasih yang udah revieww_

_Last, minta reviewnya yap.._

_Next chapter : Aku dan Si Putri hujanku._


	3. Chapter 2 : Aku dan Si Putri Hujanku

Len PoV

* * *

Aku menatap dalam-dalam ke arah si putri hujanku yang dengan nyamannya tidur di bawah selimut. Badan mungilnya tertutupi oleh selimut tipis yang ia pakai. Aku menghela nafas. Biasanya, Rin tidak mau tidur sebelum aku, suami tercintanya yang keren dan ketjeh badai ini ( Geer mode : On ) pulang.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan kamarku atau bisa dibilang kamarku dan Rin. Tapi mataku terhenti pada sebuah foto berbingkai emas dengan gambar sepasang remaja sedang saling merangkul. Dibelakang kedua remaja tersebut nampak menara eiffel yang indah karena di foto itu sedang malam hari hingga menara kebanggaan Perancis itu nampak indah. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin aku berjalan-jalan keliling Eropa bersama Rin. Aku terkikik geli jika mengingat semua memoriku dengan putri hujanku yang sedang tertidur lelap itu...

**Dari sini, semua berawal.**

"Hai, kau suka hujan ya? Namaku Rin Kagami. Kamu siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang mengejutkanku. Suara itu berasal dari gadis kecil berusia lima tahunan yang sedang duduk manis di jok mobil sampingku. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sampingku.

Oh, aku tahu dia! Dia gadis yang satu TK denganku. Hanya berbeda kelas. Aku kelas pineapple sedangkan dia dikelas Orange. Aku menyambut tangan mungilnya dengan tanganku. "Namaku Len Kagamine. Kita kan sudah saling kenal sebelumnya." Ujarku dengan sedikit kikikkan dari mulutku.

Ia mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem. "Kan aku lupa. Wajar kan?" Ujarnya, masih dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Aku yang tidak tahan dengan wajahnya langsung mencubit kedua pipi tembem tersebut. Ia sedikit memekik.

"Len! Apa-apaan sih!" Ujarnya marah. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi marahnya yang terlihat lucu dimataku. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah hujan yang sedang turun. Ya, aku sangaat menyukai hujan. Rin yang juga ingin lihat hujan menggeser duduknya. Ia duduk dipangkuanku. Badannya ringan. Jadi aku tak keberatan. Tapi pita putih besarnya itu membuat aku agak susah melihat hujan. Aku tersenyum sambil merangkul pinggang kecil Rin yang sedang berceloteh itu agar tidak merosot dari pangkuanku. Rin terkikik geli saat aku dan dia tak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Aku dan Rin sedang duduk bersisian sambil melihat hujan. Biasanya kami menerabas hujan jika hujan telah tiba. Namun, hujan kali ini sangat deras hingga tidak bisa mereka terabas.

DUERR!

Segelintir petir menyambar. Rin yang memang takut merapatkan badannya ke arahku seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke lengan kiriku. Aku mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Putri hujan takut petir ya?" Tanyaku iseng. Muka Rin bersemu merah. Ia malah makin merapatkan badannya kearahku. Aku menatap mata Rin. Dan saat itulah aku merasa bahwa Rin adalah gadis paling manis yang pernah kukenal dalam hidupku..

Sejenak kami saling bertatapan. Rasanya waktu berhenti. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku merengkuh badan mungil Rin kedalam pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan detak jantung Rin oyang sangat cepat. Merasa ada yang salah, Rin mendonggakkan kepalanya ke arahku. Diwajah manisnya terlihat semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

"L-Len? Lepas ya? Malu..." Katanya pelan. Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat kurang suka. Lalu dengan berat hati, aku melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi kehangatannya tetap berada dihatiku hingga sekarang.

"M-maaf ya Rin?" Ucapku. Rin mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Iya tak apa. Nggak enak aja. Takut dikira pacaran sama anak-anak." Ujar Rin sedikit bergidik ngeri. Aku menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Emang kenapa?"

Rin mendengus kesal. Ia meremas roknya tanda ia sedang kesal. "Ngeri lah. Masa kecil-kecil pacaran?" Kata Rin. Aku masih menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi banyak kok dari mereka yang pacaran."

"Ya nggak apa. Asalkan kita nggak.." ujar Rin dengan nada agak ragu.

"Nggak apa? Nggak saling suka atau nggak pacaran?" Tanyaku jail. Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Mouu! Len menyebalkan! Nggak asyik ah!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi semisalnya kita nanti pacaran gimana?" Tanyaku. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mendingan jangan deh. Drajat kita berbeda. Kau seorang pangeran kerajaan bisnis. Sedangkan aku hanya rakyat biasa. The commoner yang tak cocok dengan sang pangeran." Kata Rin. Aku manyun. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya'?

Aku menggenggam tangan mungil Rin. Wajah Rin nampak memerah. Tapi Rin segera melepaskan pegangan tanganku setelah melihat bayangan kepaka sekolah hendak lewat.

**Cinta diam-diam si pita putih kelinci.**

Aku menatap Rin yang sedang asyik berkutat didepan cermin kecilnya dengan bosan. Yap, hari ini Rin berdandan karena Luka, ibu tiriku mengundang Rin datang ke pesta ulang tahun Lui, adikku.

Ku bilang ibu tiri? Ya, saat usiaku delapan tahun, mama kandungku, Lily, meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dua tahun setelah itu, Ayah kami, Kaito memutuskan untuk menikahi Luka yang sekarang menjadi ibu tiri kami.

Kami? Yap, aku mempunyai tiga saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan. Mereka adalah Lui, Oliver, Taito, dan Lenka. Diantara kami semua, yang paling mirip dengan ibu kami hanyalah aku, Oliver dan Lenka. Selebihnya tidak begitu atau bahkan sangat berbeda.

Sejak kedatangan ibu tiriku yang usiany lima belas tahun diatasku, aku agak sering menjaga jarak. Aku merasa risih. Pada awalnya, ia jarang sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' 'ganteng' atau semacamnya saat aku masih kecil. Tapi kok sekarang, saat aku menjadi seorang pemuda berusialima belas tahun, rasanya kok sangat sering ya? Bahkan Mama tak segan-segan untuk merangkulku dengan mesranya di depan teman-temanku.

Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Lui benar. Itu bukan perlakuan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Itulah yang menghantuiku.

"Mending Len-nii cepat-cepat menyatakan bahwa Rin itu your steady girlfriend deh. Takutnya si Mama kondang itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Kata Lui dengan tidak sopannya.

Saat itu, aku sedang berdua dengan Lui dipesta. Tepatnya di balkon keluarga Kagamine. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tak semudah itu Lui. Banyak yang mesti di perhitungkan." Kulihat Lui mendengus kesal.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kujadikan Rin milikku seutuhnya sekarang juga." Aku mendelik. Dikira aku playboy tingkat kakap seperti dia apa? Hell no!

"Hey kalian sedang apa?"

Aku dan Lui terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari belakang tubuh kami. Rin dengan gaunnya yang indah sedang menatap kami berdua dengan bingung. Aku terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Rin.

"Umm.. aku ingin mengambil minum dulu. Permisi." Dengan gesture khasnya, Lui meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sejenak, keadaan sangat hening. Aku segera memecahkan keheningan tersebut. "Tidak bersama Mama?" Tanyaku. Rin menggeleng. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tempatku bukan disini. Aku hanya rakyat biasa. Tak cocokuntuk datang kemari. Kecuali jika aku ingin meninggalkan sepatu kacaku di lantai dansa untuk memenangkan hatisang pangeran." Katanya dengan sedikit tawa kecil. Aku tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan sebelah sepatu kacamu. Akanku antarkan kerumah dengan selamat."

"Berarti kau pengawalnya dong? Kan pengawal pangeran yang nganterin sepatu kacanya?" Kikik Rin. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kan nyamar.." ucapku. Rin tergelak. Ia tak dapat menahan tawanya kembali.

"Banyak alasannya dasar!" Canda Rin. Pita putihnya bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin.

Yah, cintaku hanya untuk di gadis manis berpita putih dihadapanku.

* * *

Aku tertawa mengingat hal itu. Rasanya baru kemarin. Kenapa ya waktu berjalan dengqn sangat cepat?

"Len..?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari foto itu ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Terlihat Rin sedang duduk dikasur. Wajahku memanas melihat baju Rin. Piyama yang ia kenakan agak kendor dan beberapa kancing atas piayama itu terbuka sehingga terlihat belahan dadanya. Ditambah wajahnya yang manis menambah point plus tersendiri.

"Ee-eehh? Len kenapa kau mimisan?" Tanya Rin panik. Aku megang hidungku. Sialan dengan piayama itu. Rin mendekat ke arahku seraya mengelap mimisan itu dengan tissue. Oh God why. Rin, kau bisa diperkosa siapa saja jika kau seperti ini.. Pikirku.

"Ri-Rin.. Bisakah kau membetulkan piyama tersebut? Aku takut ngapa-ngapain kamu pas tidur.." Ujarku ragu. Rin terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia tertawa. Ia mengalungkan tangannya keleherku.

"Aku sih tak masalah. Len kan suamiku?" Ujarnya tepat dikupingku. Nadanya terkesan seductive. Oh Rin. Belajar dari mana kau kata-kata seperti itu? Kemana Rinku yang polos?

"Aku tidak mengenal kata mundur Rin. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari jeratan pesona Kagamine Len ini, Rin!"

Kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan selanjutnya kan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Akhirnya hehe. Maaf masih pendek. Kalo android IA gak ngambek lagi, IA panjangin deh. Untuk my one sided love, IA bakal update disekolah aja. Ntar kalau lewat android, tangan IA rontok!_

_Last, review, boleh?_

_Next chapter : Catatan seorang perempuan_


End file.
